User blog:Bersedia13/Dude's got a cool gig
Welcome to the blog. Watch videos,see photos and write silly stuff. Join the fun! Start your cool way. 'NEWS-A-THON' Hunger Games This video is about the popular movie "THE HUNGER GAMES". According to the book: In a dark vision of the near future, twelve boys and twelve girls are forced to appear in a live TV show called the Hunger Games. There is only one rule: kill or be killed. When sixteen-year-old Katniss Everdeen steps forward to take her sister's place in the games, she sees it as a death sentence. But Katniss has been close to death before. For her, survival is second nature. Join Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark in the 74th hunger games. THE WORLD WILL BE WATCHING!!! Diary Of A Wimpy Kid 7 New book called "Diary of a wimpy kid 7" is coming out on November. It is called "The Third Wheel". Coming out on November. BoBoiBoy Season 2 is coming near! Whoa! Is BoBoiBoy over yet? The last time we saw him, he left Pulau Rintis. But Season 2 is finally coming on May 27 (27 Mei). Pls. enjoy this trailer of BoboiBoy. TERBAIK! New Episode of Penguins of Madagascar - Stay Tune My note: Sorry I forgot to post this on Mother's Day. Just please enjoy. Stay Tune for the brand new Mother's Day Special of P.O.M. called Smotherly Love. After an epic battle with Hans, a possum named Ma lived with the penguins after her house exploded. At first, it was fine with Skipper. But it starts to interfere with their missions. This is also paired up with the episode Littlefoot. Our Malysian Friends BoBoiBoy and Upin & Ipin are back with new adventures This May and June on Destination Disney Channel, Upin & Ipin and BoBoiBoy are back with new adventures with English Show Phineas and Ferb. Stay tune on these times for our favorite Malysian Cartoons: 28 May- 8 June Fridays 8 am- Upin & Ipin 9 am-BoBoiboy Catch it right here on Disney Channel. BoBoiBoy season 2 is out! May 27, Episode 1 of Boboiboy came out. To check the first episode of it, I have it here. Please enjoy. BoBoiBoy dan Yaya: Di Suasuana Hari Raya Come along with BoBoiBoy and Yaya in a Ramadan Song. Berlalulah sudah ramadan sebulan berpuasa Tiba syawal kita rayakan dengan rasa gembira Anak muda di rantauan semuanya pulang ke desa Ibu dan ayah keriangan bersyukur tak terkira Bertukar senyuman dan salam ziarah-menziarahi Tutur dan kata yang sopan saling memaafi Suasana hari raya walau di mana pun jua Memberikan ketenangan dan mententeramkan jiwa (Chorus 1) Kuih dan muih beranika macam Makanlah jangan hanya di pandang Ketupat rendang sila nikmati kawan Penat memasak malam ke pagi (Chorus 2) Wajik dan dodol jangan lupakan Peninggalan nenek zaman berzaman Asyik bersembang pakcik dan makcik Hai duit raya lupa nak di beri Berlalulah sudah ramadan sebulan berpuasa Tiba syawal kita rayakan dengan rasa gembira Anak muda di rantauan semuanya pulang ke desa Ibu dan ayah keriangan bersyukur tak terkira New Episode of Adventure time is on, baby! Are you ready for B-MO Noire? It's Mystery Time! Plot: BMO tries to solve the mystery of Finn's missing sock. For more info, please enjoy this episode. The Heartbreaking Romance Episode is on! Here is the greatest love story created: Burning Low. Features: -A few love scenes -Love fights Category:Blog posts